A Fated Union
by AnimeChica93
Summary: A new mysterious girl has joined the Fairy Tail Guild, and she quickly makes friends with Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial mage, almost too quickly. Who exactly is she? And why target Lucy specifically? Things get complicated for Lucy as Wendy, a Sky Dragon Slayer, learns the girl's secret…well, obviously there is a new adventure.
1. The Dream

**A Fated Union**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

**Warning:** Contains some material for mature readers….you've been warned!

**Ages: **18

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Lucy's POV **

"YES! Finally! I'm home!"

I said exasperated as I went inside my safe haven, my apartment. I locked the door, as I went upstairs to my room. The moment I got upstairs, I found my reflection in my new floor-to-ceiling mirror, horrified at what I saw.

"ACK! Not again! My clothes are all burned! And look at my hair, its covered in ash!"

An image of a pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer came across my mind with his trademark smile.

"That Natsu! He never pays attention to people near him! UGH!"

I stormed inside my room, continuing my rampage.

"I mean, does he even care who gets caught in the crossfire? Nope! All he cares is how 'fired up' he gets before a fight. I was even standing right beside him, when he suddenly decided to set his body and the air around him on fire, like he always does. And of course, I'm the one that gets all fired up!"

I said angrily as I placed my Celestial Keys on my bed. I looked down on my clothing, to confirm the damage, and of course I whined.

"And I just got this outfit."

I sighed, figuring a nice hot shower would cool down my mood.

"Actually, taking a hot shower sounds like a really good idea right now."

Out of nowhere, a popping noise with sparkling lights appeared beside me. As usual, it turns out to be one of my Celestial Spirits, Leo the Lion, formally known as Loki. Who as usual, opens his own gate just to say hallo.

I sighed. "C'mon Loki, not now, I was about to take a shower."

"Then what's stopping you?"

I looked up towards him in his brown eyes that were hiding behind his orange mane and blue glasses. I quickly looked away as he can easily read my emotions just by looking at my eyes. It's a special talent of his that I only knew of.

"I... I just got a few things on my mind, that's all."

Loki tilted his head to the side, as he pondered out loud.

"Does it have to do with Natsu?"

I was frozen in place, knowing how dangerously close he was to the source of my worries. But I decided to tell him, despite how I feel, knowing that I can trust him.

"It's just... lately he's been acting different than his usual self. I mean, he hasn't gotten into a fight with Gray in a while now. Even Gray got worried so he tried to pick a fight with Natsu by calling him names, just like he always does. But Natsu just shrugged him off. Even Gajeel tried his luck on Natsu into getting him into a fight, but Natsu just ignored him. And today, he completely lost it on a bunch of bandits, that to be honest, didn't really deserve the wrath of Natsu. Hence my outfit."

I looked back to Loki, seeing him in his usual thinking position, with his hand under his chin, and looking at something random.

"Well, obviously something is off with him." He looked back towards me. "I think it would be a good idea to go back to the Guild to check up on him. Who knows, maybe he might talk to you."

I frowned. "But, do I have to do it now? And besides, that shower looks really good now."

Loki chuckled. "Of course you should take that shower. Being filthy like that doesn't make you attractive at all. Or it might, depending on your point of view." He smirked after he said that last part knowing that would tick me off.

"You're such a perv Loki! Get out of here, before I send you back!" I yelled flailing my arms around randomly.

Loki laughed. "Alright, alright! I'll be going, but I will see you later beautiful."

With that, Leo the Lion went back home to the Celestial World, leaving me feeling annoyed and tired at the same time.

"Ok Lucy just breathe, go take that shower and you'll feel better in no time."

I said trying to convince myself that a shower will be the cure to my worries. But, instead I kept thinking about Natsu and what could be possibly be on his mind right now to make him act so... anti-Natsu.

**Natsu's POV**

"You know, Nassu... you didn't have to go overboard on those bandits before."

I kept walking on the sidewalk, trying to ignore the blue flying cat, an Exceed to be exact_, _hovering beside me, otherwise known as Happy.

"You know I'm right."

I grinded my teeth together trying to keep my cool. "They deserved it."

"It was overkill!"

I sharply stopped walking and turned to my flying buddy.

"I don't care if it was overkill, Happy. And besides, that's over and done now. Move on to something else."

I continued walking and looking on the sidewalk, but it didn't take long for Happy to change the subject.

"Nassu, why are you ignoring Gray and Gajeel?"

I sighed. "I just don't feel like dealing with them right now."

"But that's not like you Nassu. You usually fight back with Gray or Gajeel if they make fun of you... unless something is wrong. Am I right Nassu?"

I sighed without saying anything. Okay, yes on normal days, I would have knocked that ice prick a few times over. Hell, I would even have a few rounds with that iron idiot as well. But not now. Not when something is bugging the crap out of me. And that rarely happens. Besides the usual daily bugging I get from those idiots. But since I had that dream a few nights ago, well, let's just say that's it's been on my mind a lot lately.

"Oh hey, we're at the park!"

I looked up to see that we were in Magnolia's park with that huge lone tree in the middle.

"You know Nassu, its getting dark. Should we go to Lucy's?"

I froze at her name. Every day since that dream, I tried to stay away from her, hoping that the dream wouldn't come true. I even tried to notice her less. Well, I did say try to. It's not my fault that her scent is the most powerful thing in the room to me. Even with a crowd around us, her scent comes on top from the others. And it's been driving me nuts. And adding that stupid dream into the mix isn't helping at all.

"Nassu, earth to Nassu, you in there?" said Happy waving his blue paw in front of me.

"Yea, Happy, I'm still here."

"Then c'mon! Let's go to Lucy!"

I froze again. Ugh! Why does that always happen when I hear her name!? I shook my head. Nope, I'm not gonna let that dream get to me. Not like this.

"Bah! What am I doing! C'mon Happy, let's go!"

"Aye Sir!"

Not even two seconds later I hear her name again.

"Lucy."

I froze, mid-air with my first in air, like I usually do when I get excited. But instead, I let my arm drop to my side as I turned around to see who spoke Lucy's name.

"What are you doing here Loki? Does Lucy know that you're here?"

Loki shrugged nonchalantly. "Nope. I'm just out for a walk. And hey, looks like I got your attention."

I frowned at him. 'What do you want?"

Loki shrugged. "Nothing really, just stopping by to say hi."

I frowned at him some more. He's obviously up to something. Honestly, normal people would say hi the usual way. And they definitely don't say Lucy instead of hi.

"Then why did you say Lucy? Or is that your way of saying hi to people?"

Loki laughed. "Okay, you got me. You see, I actually came here on behalf of Lucy."

That took me by surprise. Why would Lucy sent him here? Was she planning something? No, that can't be it, so what is it?

"Why don't we sit down on the bench for a bit, then I can tell you why I'm here."

I let my frown drop, while keeping my guard up as I sat beside him on the park bench.

"Nassu, are we still going to Lucy's after?"

I looked up towards Happy hovering in front of me.

'I don't know Happy, this may take a while."

As Happy complained, I looked towards Loki, and some instinct within me told me that a conversation would come up that's meant to be talked in private. And I know that Happy wouldn't mind spending some time with Carla, a white Exceed of Wendy's, a fellow Dragon Slayer.

_"_Happy... why don't you go see Carla? I don't think she would mind seeing you."

"You think so Nassu?"

I gave him a warm smile. "Sure. Go say hi."

Happy returned the smile. "Aye sir!"

As Happy flew away, I turned to Loki, returning my frown. "Now, start talking, I don't have all night you know."

Loki gave me a knowing smile. "It won't take long. So tell me, what's been bothering you?"

I gave him a blank look. How the heck does he know that something has been bothering me? Then again, even Happy noticed that something was off. And if Happy knew, then the rest of the Guild might be wondering the same thing... Damn it! Am I that obvious?

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

Loki semi smiled. "Well, I've talked to Lucy earlier, and I've got to say, even though she looked like a mess, she was still worried about you."

"Looked like a mess? What do you mean? What happened?"

Loki gave me a shocked look. "You're telling me that you haven't noticed?" He shook his head. "You should be more observant, Natsu. You charred her clothes and hair from that last mission you were on. And yet you still haven't noticed?"

I was getting ticked off. "Of course I haven't noticed! I was too busy kicking those bandits' butts, to even notice the small details."

Loki laughed. "Okay whatever you say Natsu. But we're getting off topic here. So, what's been bothering you?"

I growled, just a bit. "You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

Loki smiled. "Nope. So spill. What's wrong?"

I sighed. This stupid dream won't leave me alone no matter where I go. But if I tell the Lion here, he might make sense of what's been going on here. Well, what other choice do I have?

"It's just a few nights ago, I had a nightmare involving Lucy. Basically, we were on a mission like always, and something went wrong. Instead of attacking the enemy, I attacked Lucy. And I ended up biting her. And when I looked up, there was this girl that I have never seen before. Then everything went dark, and I woke up."

I looked up towards Loki, and instead of having his thinking pose on, he stared straight at me.

"So... there are two things that you're worried about, right? And I bet that you're worried that you might hurt Lucy. And the other worry would be that girl, right?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"How did that girl look like?"

Good question. The only thing that I remembered from that dream was me biting Lucy, and orange hair.

"Well, I don't really remember her face, but she had orange hair. And she isn't anybody from the Guild either."

I could see that Loki realized something.

"Natsu... I think you had a premonition."

Oh this can't be good.


	2. A New Guild Member

**A Fated Union**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail

**Warning:** Contains some material for mature readers... you've been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Lucy's POV **

"Ah." I said as I stretched my arms and looked out my bedroom window to a new day.

"Today is going to be a good day." And then I thought about what happened yesterday with Natsu. "Well, It WOULD be a good day, if I won't get charred again."

And with that pleasant thought in mind, I jumped out of my bed, went straight for the shower, did my morning ritual, cleaned up my room, grabbed my Celestial and apartment keys and went outside.

I was too busy going down the stairs to see who was in front of me, and of course I bumped into that person. "Ouch!" When I regained my balance, I didn't bother to look up, but instead I apologized, with a bow.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" A moment of silence passed as I just stood there with my head bowed.

"You know, you should really watch where you're going... weirdo."

I recognized that comment anywhere, and when I looked up I saw none other than Natsu, giving me a small smile.

I jerked back up, and quickly looked away from him. "Hmp! Maybe you should watch where you're going... baka."

A slight chuckle escaped from Natsu, as I slightly looked back to him.

"Right. Sorry."

And just like that, he walked ahead of me, leaving me there with a blank look.

What the hell was that about? If I didn't know any better, it's either he's distracted by something, or he doesn't want to talk... Nah, that's nonsense! It's Natsu, the nonstop talking machine... with a good heart. At that moment, I suddenly remembered all the moments that Natsu and I shared alone.

As I came back to the present, I noticed that my cheeks were blushing. I shook my head. No. I can't start having feelings for him. He's nakama. Nothing can happen between us.

I shook my head and decided that now wasn't the time to wonder about this. All I want is to have a normal... well normal-ish day anyway.

"Wait up Natsu!" I yelled as I caught up to him.

**Natsu's POV**

I thought back to the talk I had with Loki, the other night as I stopped in front of Lucy's apartment. If what Loki said was right, and if I actually had a premonition, then that means, Lucy is in danger. Well, from me at the very least.

I sniffed the air around me, expecting to smell that crisp clean morning air just like I do every morning. But this time, it had a slight tinge of Lucy's sweet scent mixed with the crisp clean air.

I hissed under my breath, not excepting to smell her... not this soon.

"Crap. She isn't outside yet. And I could still smell her... This isn't good."

Right at that moment I saw Lucy's door open, and found Lucy walking down the steps, in her usual clothing, and her keys on her belt. But, she didn't bother to look up as she came down the stairs. And walked right into me.

"Ouch!"

I just stood there as she regained her balance. I would have said something, but that slight touch made me body go rigid. Not only was her scent overpowering me, but the brief contact that we shared, sent a shiver all over me. What made it worse was that, it wasn't one of those cold shivers. No. It was a warm pleasant shiver. And I wanted more.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head back to reality, as I saw her bowing towards me. I'm not gonna lie, I enjoyed this moment. It's like she was treating me like I was a king. Better yet, with respect.

"You know, you should really watch where you're going... weirdo."

She jerked up and finally noticed me.

"Hmp! Maybe you should watch where you're going... baka."

I laughed quietly. How quickly things changed. One minute she treats me with respect, and the next minute, she completely blows me off.

"Right. Sorry."

I walked away from her, most likely leaving her to watch me go. If she hated me for being a jerk, then fine. It'll be easier that way. She would stay away from me. And I would stay away from her. And the nightmare won't come true.

"Wait up Natsu!"

I sighed and stopped walking. Well, at least it was a good idea.

**Makarov's POV**

It was early in the morning, and nobody was in the Guild yet. Well, besides me. Sitting on my desk, in my office, and writing apology letters to all the reports that I've been getting about the delinquent behavior of some particular members.

"Bah! These brats better control themselves! I can't take these stupid reports anymore!"

With my rage, I managed to split my desk in half with my fist, making the papers fly everywhere in my office.

"And now they owe me a new desk!"

At that moment, I heard the Guild doors open. I took a deep breath and calmed my anger down. I so didn't want to start the day in a bad mood.

As I stepped out of my office, and into the empty Hall, I was surprised to see one lone girl walk towards me. For what I can tell, she was slim, with a nice body... not that I was paying attention to that... She also had orange hair, with blonde highlights, curling up at her shoulders, while the rest of her hair was wavy.

"Hello. May I help you?"

She stopped a few feet in front of me and smiled. Even her smile was beautiful.

"Um, yes. Uh, is this the Fairy Tail Guild that I heard so much about?"

Pride replaced my curiosity as I looked at her eyes.

"Of course! The one and only!"

Her smile widened.

"Great... Um, I know this may sound a little weird. But, do you have space for one more recruit?"

I met her wide smile with my own wide smile.

"Of course! New members are always welcome!"

The orangette beamed. "Great!"

I cut her short. "However, you must possess magic to be in a Mage Guild."

She nodded. "I know. My parents always talked about Fairy Tail, and how great every mage was in the Guild."

I studied her. "Were they mages themselves?"

She nodded. "Yup, both of them."

As I studied her longer, I started to realize that her brown eyes looked so much like one of the brats in the Guild... damn it! But who?

"So, what is your magic? If you have any, that is."

The orangette frowned. "But... that's the problem. If I show people what I can do, they tend to drive me away... Like I'm cursed or something."

I shook my head at her. "Nonsense. Anyone with magic can be a part of Fairy Tail, if they want to be."

The orangette smiled a small smile. "Alright, but don't say that I didn't warn you."

The girl turned around and faced one of the torches on the wall on the other side of the Hall. Not even two seconds later, the flames on the torch came alive and danced around it's wooden counterpart. Shocked, I looked from the dancing flames in the torch to the girl and back. While at the same time a suspicion was forming in my head as I tried to figure the girl out.

"That's... interesting. Is that all you can do?"

The girl shook her head and walked over to the empty bar and stood behind a barrel of water behind the counter. After a short moment, the water in the barrel shot up and performed a small fountain, shooting out of the barrel. I looked on in amazement.

I stared back at the torch, which was back to its original position, to the small fountain coming out of the barrel, then towards the girl. I shook my head. No way. No way in Earthland had that kind of magic still existed. It should have died out a millennia ago. So how does a young girl like her, get to possess such a lost and powerful magic?

"Ok, that's enough."

Quickly, the water returned to normal, and the girl walked back towards me with a sad expression.

"You're gonna drive me away now... aren't you?"

I shook my head at her. "Not in the slightest. I am just a little taken aback by your magic."

The girl's eyes widened. "So you know what kind of magic I have?"

I nodded. "It's Genso No Maho. Otherwise known as Elemental Magic. This type of magic is one of the most powerful types of magic ever existed. Used and trained properly, the mage that possess this magic can control any type of element out there. However, if this type of magic falls in the hands of evil or used by a poorly trained mage, it could result in horrible consequences, not only to the mage, but to the world itself."

There was a slight pause before the orangette spoke up. "Oh... just that."

I smiled up at her. "And now you know why everyone was so scared of you before. They get you mad for one second, and, well... who knows what you could have done."

A small smile formed on her face.

"But, I want to ask you something. Is there any other elements you can control, or is it just Fire and Water for now?"

Her small smile disappeared into a frown. "That's it. I mean, Fire and Water were the only ones that I had access to growing up. I tried Earth before... but it drained me to exhaustion... and my parents got a bit scared for me. And I guess you could say I was under pretty close surveillance... well until now."

"Interesting... well, the past is the past! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

The orangette was practically beaming.

"Oh, before I forget, what color mark do you want?"

"Oh, you mean the Fairy Tail mark? Red of course! It's my favorite color!"

**Lucy's POV**

About a half hour later, we made it to the Guild to find everyone at their tables or at the bar, or at the request bored, just like any other morning.

"I'll go find us a mission, see ya later Luce."

Just like that, Natsu walked over to the request bored as I went over to the table where Levy was sitting at by herself, reading a book.

"Hey Levy!"

Levy looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Lu-chan! How are you?"

"I'm good Levy. What are you reading?"

Levy slightly blushed and looked away a bit trying to hide her blush, and the book.

"It's just a romantic novel..."

As a fellow reader and author, hearing about a good book gets me a little excited.

"Oh? What's it about?"

I asked her, as I sat beside her on the bench in the Guild's Hall.

Levy tried her hardest to hide her blush.

"It's, well... it's about a school girl falling for a bad boy who happens to be misunderstood..."

I blinked a few times, and let out a sigh.

"You know Levy, if you really like him, you should just tell him. What have you got to lose?"

Levy didn't have to tell me why she was reading that book. Heck, she even told me before that she liked Gajeel. It wasn't a really big secret that Levy and Gajeel have been hanging out a lot lately, and if others didn't know any better, they would think that they were dating.

Levy was practically as red as a tomato. "That's... that's not fair Luce. It's like me telling you that you and Natsu should get together."

I stared at Levy a bit surprised, and then I stole a glance towards Natsu, who as usual, was goofing off with Happy.

"Alright Happy! You're on! Let's dance!"

"Aye sir!"

Both Natsu and Happy stood on top of a table at the Guild hall, and started to dance like they were drunken idiots.

As those two danced and made everybody else laugh, I looked a little horrified towards Levy.

"Yea... that's not gonna happen."

Levy laughed at Lucy's expression and then winked.

"You never know. Maybe he already does like you. That would explain why he's always with you."

"That's because we're a team, Levy."

"Oh? Well I for one don't see him storming into other girl's houses without permission. Not to mention sleeping in their beds." Levy finished with another wink.

I could feel my face becoming a little hot.

"That's... that's because he's an idiot. A complete baka."

Levy chuckled. "Whatever you say Lucy."

Just like that, Levy went back to her book with a small smirk on her face, while I just stared at her, feeling the heat rise on my cheeks.

Natsu is a complete idiot. He never watches what's around him during a fight. I even got burned clothes back at my apartment to prove it... But... he also has a good heart. He always stands for what is right even when it gets tough...Even though he does have a short temper. Well, at least he used to. It's been a while since Natsu was in any kind of idiotic fight with Gray or even Gajeel. Or anyone else for that matter. But he's still the same old goofball.

"Uh, hi. Do you mind if I sit here?"

Levy and I both looked up to see an orange haired girl with blond highlights, a light jean jacket cutting short to her bellybutton with a black tank top. With light blue jeans, and brown long boots completing her look, looking at us with a warm smile. She was really pretty. Pretty enough to be compared to Mira. Now that was saying a lot.

"Uh, sure. Why not." I said back to her with a warm smile of my own, as I motioned her to sit across from us.

As she sat down, I noticed a red Fairy Tail mark on her right hand. Just like mine.

"Wait, are you a Fairy Tail member?"

The orangette looked towards us with a wide smile.

"Yup! I just got it earlier today actually."

I gave her a welcoming smile. "Oh. Well, welcome to Fairy Tail."

Levy also smiled towards the orangette. "I'm Levy. I use Script Magic. And this is Lucy, our own Celestial Mage."

I blushed at Levy's introduction.

"Geez Levy. It's nothing that special." Levy giggled and I looked back towards the new girl, who was smiling at us.

"Well I disagree. Every type of magic is special in its own way."

I nodded towards her. "Yea, I guess you're right. What's your name?"

The orangette slightly blushed but kept her smile. "Luna."

"It's nice to meet you, Luna."

Both Levy and I said in unison as we smiled at her. But as she smiled her white beautiful smile towards us, with her brown eyes sparkling, I couldn't help but feel like I've seen those eyes before. It's weird I just met the girl, and yet she seems so familiar to me... like I've known her for years.

And at that moment I saw Natsu walking towards Luna, with an angry look in his eyes... and a fire ball forming in his hand.

**Natsu's POV**

"Oh. Well, welcome to Fairy Tail."

I suddenly stopped dancing with Happy as I heard Lucy welcoming someone to Fairy Tail. I looked ahead and I saw Lucy and Levy sitting across a table from a new girl. I froze.

No... No... It can't be... it's that orange hair from my nightmare. I felt rage growing inside me as I knew that Loki was right. My nightmare is starting to come true. It's because of her that Lucy will get hurt by my hand. And that was something I couldn't allow.

I jumped off the table, with fire sparking out of my feet, as I felt the rest of the Guild watching me with confusion.

I approached the girls, with fire spewing out of my fist. I don't care if she is a Fairy Tail member. I don't care if she just joined. She still is a threat towards Lucy, and I couldn't just let the new girl get away with that.

"Natsu! What are you doing!?"

I heard Lucy calling out to me, but I ignored her, and focused myself on the new girl.

"Who the hell are you? And who the hell said you could join Fairy Tail?!"

I threw back my flamed fist, as I was about to punch the back of the threat's head, but a huge iron fist knocked me to the ground, away from them.

"What the hell is wrong with you flame head!? She's just a girl!"

"Looks like the Pyro has finally lost it."

I ignored the ice princess and the steel idiot, as I stood up and brushed myself off. Then I glared at the new girl, who at that moment turned around to face me. When I saw her eyes, I froze.

Those eyes... Those were... but that's impossible. Nobody has eyes like her. And those eyes were exactly the same. I shook my head as I tried to get that thought out of my brain.

"That girl is dangerous! I don't care if she just joined Fairy Tail! Get her out of here before I kick her out!"

There was a brief moment of stunned silence, when suddenly everybody was shouting at me from all angles.

Then Lucy stepped up towards me.

"Natsu. How could you say that to an innocent girl?... It's like I don't know you anymore."

Her eyes saddened as she looked away from me. That comment alone sent huge shards to my heart. Lucy, the one girl that I know I couldn't live without, said that to me? But... can't she tell that girl is dangerous!?

"Stay back Lucy. Clearly the idiot has finally lost it."

Lucy stepped back quickly to join the crowd. Okay that's it. They are all blind.

"UGH! YOU GUYS ARE SO BLIND!" I turned fully towards the threat and breathed in deeply.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

As my fire went straight towards the new girl, it disappeared into smoke the next second. The girl's expression changed as she slowly walked a little bit ahead of everyone else, annoyed and pissed off. I grinned.

"Hah. You want to fight? Let's go! I'm all fired up!"

As flames erupted from my body, the girl shook her head and let out a sigh. Like I was some annoying little kid that needs to be taught a lesson. Now that really pissed me off.

"UGH! NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

I flew towards her as my fist was covered in powerful flames. But, by the time I got to her, she was out of my view and my fire was turned to smoke.

"What the...? What gives?!"

There was silence all around the guild, as everybody was looking behind me in a stunned shock.

I turned around to see something that I have never seen before. The girl was in a battle stance, but her hair was now bright red, and her highlights were gold. There even was enormous amount of magic energy coming from her, as she stared me down with eyes that turned to a honey like golden colour.

I growled. "What the hell are you... You even smell different." And yet familiar all in the same time.

What is with this girl? What does she have eyes like... and yet smell not quite human, and yet so similar to someone else? Could they be related? Maybe distant cousins? I shook my head in annoyance. If I keep this up I'm gonna get a headache.

As I was charging up for another attack, a commanding male voice cut me short.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

**Makarov's POV**

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

I looked up from my paper work in my office, as the guild shook.

I shook my head with annoyance. I swear that boy will be the end of me.

I got up from my chair and left my office. By the time I got to the Guild Hall, the whole place was covered in a thin layer of smoke as I silently watched a battle between the idiot Natsu and Luna, the girl that I just welcomed to the girl. I shook my head with a sigh. Leave it to Natsu to welcome a new member with a fight.

As Luna stepped up towards Natsu, away from the crowd, I sensed her aura change. When I first met her a few hours ago, she was all nervous and bubbly not to mention cheerful just like any other girl. But now... it's like she is a fierce worrier. Almost on par with Erza. Almost. Either way, I looked on with great interest to see what she can do.

"Hah. You want to fight? Let's go! I'm all fired up!"

There was a moment filled with tension as I noticed that, nobody in the Guild made any move to stop him. It was like they were curious to what she can do. And all I'm doing is praying that the idiot won't break the Hall... again.

Suddenly Natsu grimaced as his flames grew brighter.

"UGH! NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

I watched intently on Luna as she quickly dodged his fist at the very last second. In a matter of seconds she was behind him, transformed and ready for action. To an untrained eye, that is what they would have seen. But I saw everything. The moment she leapt out of the way of the fiery fist, it was like every move she made was calculated. She was even able to jump above Natsu, and in that instance, magic energy burst out of her to change her look. Just like a Dragon Slayer gains scales in a serious fight. Once she was behind him, she didn't even move a muscle, and stared the Fire Dragon Slayer down with power filled eyes.

"What the...? What gives?!"

So... this is the true form of a Genso No Maho Mage. I've heard stories about these mages changing appearance according to the element they are fighting against... And here I was thinking that was complete and utter nonsense.

Natsu turned around and a moment later growled. "What the hell are you?... You even smell different."

As I felt him power up for another attack, I was beyond my patience with him. Not to mention well beyond annoyed at how he treats a new member. He needs to be taught a lesson.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Every single pair of eyes turned towards me with surprise. Like they didn't know I was watching. I sighed and raised my voice in warning, but not really yelling at anyone... at the moment.

"How many times do I have to tell you to treat EVERY member with respect, Natsu? This girl is no different." I said in warning as I walked towards Natsu and Luna.

Natsu growled. "But grandps she's..."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE IS NATSU! SHE IS A FAIRY TAIL MEMBER! SO TREAT HER LIKE ONE!"

As I said that, my size grew as tall as the inside of the Guild, as I stared Natsu down. I felt everyone's aura slightly shake with fear. I sighed out loud, and shrank myself back to my regular size.

I got on top of the bar, crossed my arms and silently called all the attention to me.

"I know this girl is brand new. But that does not give anyone the reason to go picking on them. Or even by-standing and let poor Luna to fend for herself."

I knew she could easily protect herself from Natsu with her magic, but I needed to remind them that we don't just sit around and watch, while others get bullied. As I looked around with intent, I noticed that a lot of them were either looking away, or fidgeting with guilt. I sighed.

"You kids need to look out for yourselves. And for each other. What kind of example do we give to new members when we show them that it's okay to watch other innocent people get hurt? We'll be no better than the Dark Guilds themselves."

I sighed once again, remembering the mountains of paperwork I have left in my office.

"Get this place cleaned up. And Natsu!"

Natsu turned towards me with eyes saying that it not over between him and Luna.

I glared right back at him. "Apologize to Luna. Or you'll find yourself in heap of trouble when I come back."

At that, I turned around to hear everybody bustling about getting the place cleaned up and slowly getting things back to the way they were before.

"Uh, Master?"

I turned around to see Luna, back to her original look, but with guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there. I... I...never wanted to get into a fight."

I sighed inwardly. "There is no need to apologize my dear. It's just the way he is. Don't let him get to you like that."

She sent a small smile my way.

"But..." I continued. "I need to speak to you about your magic."

Luna looked horrified. "Oh. You mean how I changed?"

I nodded. "Among other things." I shook my head at her once I saw how scared she looked. "Don't worry you're not in trouble. Think of it as a private history lesson."

Luna nodded with a slightly disappointed smile.

As we walked into my office, I looked back to see that my hunch was right. There were eyes and ears on me and Luna, and knowing that lot, they wouldn't be interested in a so called history lesson.

But how else was I going to explain to Luna without being overheard, that she could possibly have enough power to be an par with the 12 Saints? There was just no other way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, there you have it folks. The new girl Luna is going to be one interesting character to develop. And if you guys already guessed why she seems so familiar to Natsu, Lucy and Makarov, then I applaud you for your Sherlock like brains. But folks please don't spoil it in the commentaries for everyone else. Cause hey, no one like spoilers.

So keep your eyes open to the next chapter!


End file.
